HoHoHooo
by butterfly-aquamaiden28
Summary: A Yu-Gi-OH! story based on The Santa Clause with some added humorous plots. YamixOC Y.BakuraxOC with a little KaibaxSerenity DukexOC and a hint of TeaxMarik just give it a chance peeps. our first story.
1. Chapter 1

Ho-Ho-Hooo Yugioh Style

For the sake of clearing name questions, the abbreviations are as follows:

E-Edina, Tri-Tristan, Y-Yami, Yu-Yugi, K-Kaiba, J-Joey, S-Serenity, D-Duke, L-Louise, P-Patience, B-(Yami)Bakura, T-Te'a, M-Marik (NOT yami)

(these abbreviations will appear every few chapters for your convenience)

Butterfly: Drumroll Please!! *yugi scrambles to get toy drum and rolls* and now Butterfly and Bad Kitty Productions presents their very first story!!!

Y: *amused* you're going all out aren't you?

Butterfly: but of course…it IS our very first!

B: hey I thought I was going to be Santa! I do have _the _white hair!

Butterfly: *gets ducktape* Bad Kitty would you mind?

BadKitty: my pleasure. We own nothing! Got it memorized?

Chapter 1

'Twas midnight on Christmas Eve, which means it was also time for Santa Clause to come through the chimney. Yami was sitting in the living room of the Game Shop, right next to the Christmas tree. Instead of cookies and milk, he had a paintball gun loaded and prepared. ~earlier in the day~

E: why do you guys only have 2 days of Christmas?

Yu: because that's all the government pays for. Why?

E: you should have 3, like the Europeans.

J: do you get more presents?

E: nope, but it gets you a longer break. *to yugi* is yami okay? He seems quieter than usual today.

Yu: oh, it's his first Christmas. I have filled him in on most stuff- oh wait! I forgot about Santa!

Tri: *bewildered* whaat? How could you do that?

E: somehow I don't think we should tell him-

Yu: nonsense! Hey yami, there's one thing I haven't told you about.

Y: go on.

Yu: you want to know who gets you the presents?

Y: uhh didn't we buy each other gifts?

Yu: yeah, but how they get here so no one can peek is another thing. There's this big guy named Santa Clause, and he comes through the chimney on Christmas Eve to-

Y: *jumps up* so he breaks into the house?! At night on Christmas Eve?...wait.. that's tonight!!

Yu: *slightly panics* no no listen he-

Y: yugi, this is no time to sit around if you know he's going to break in and steal the gifts!! *storms off*

Yu: but wait yami!! Ugh *slumps into couch*

E: uh-oh…this could be bad.-

Yu: *nods* poor Santa. ~flashback ends~

Y: I'm ready for you so called Santa Clause, play time is over. *grips gun*

Something heavy and hard landed on the roof, and an old man's 'ho-ho-hoo' is heard. There was a rattle in the chimney and small amounts of soot fell to the bottom of the fire place.

Y: *standing up* this would be silent and painless if it wasn't for my promise to yugi not to send anyone to the shadow realm, but this will have to do. *sticks the barrel up the fire place and fires* *a yelp and some sound of struggle are heard*

SC: *glances below him to see yami's face and the gun is fired again* *starts to scramble up*

Y: oh no you don't! *rushes outside* are you Santa Clause?

SC: *on roof panting* why of course I am ho ho hooo! And you should be in bed young man.

Y: not tonight! And I can assure you that I will put a stop to your thievery.

SC: but I deliver the presents. And if you don't get back to bed, I'll be sure to give you coal you naughty boy.

Y: boy?! I am much older than you'll be in 100 years.

SC: hohoho that's real funny, but I have to be on my way-

Y: I believe I'm not making myself clear enough *shoots at sleigh, reindeer and santa, covering them with paint splotches*

SC: *scrambles onto sleigh* GO RUDOLF!! *as the sleigh jerks into the air, the presents meant for the gang fell right onto yami's head*

Y: payback time!! *bulls-eyes reindeer unconscious, making the sleigh plummet into the deep, fresh snow* Victory is mine! *rushes to check the damage* *puts on Santa's coat w/o wondering where the body disappeared to* I am glad Egypt doesn't get this cold.

He goes into the house after taking care of the evidence of the midnight fight. A little black book fell to the ground out of the coat pocket, unnoticed.

R&R please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peeps, we're back with another chapter of HoHoHooo! I'm glad those who read it enjoyed it and thank you to shadow-fox313 for your awesome review. And thanks to those who added us to their fave/alerts-you know who you are.

Btw: regardless of the # of reviews we get, we'll post no matter what. And later, this story will be posted on the joint account (where it belongs) ButterflyandBadKitty.

Enough rambling, and enjoy Chapter 2!

Yugi and Joey were the first ones up on Christmas morning, and were soon making enough noise with opening their presents, that everyone woke up.

T: what's all the ru- OH YEAH!! It's Christmaaaas!! *runs downstairs like a maniac*

E: *half awake* I wonder where yami is, I bought him a present. Merry Christmas everyone! I hope I didn't get any coal..

Y: *dragged himself downstairs rubbing his eyes* (a/n wouldn't that make just a kawaii picture ^0^) why would you get coal?

E: eep! *jumps b/c he's right behind her* oh uhh...you get coal if you've been a bad kid this year. *scans presents and laughs* ha-ha I know who _did _get coal.

Everyone: who?

E: *looks at tags* Kaiba aaand Bakura

K: *looks up from his coffee* huh?! Okay that's not fair, I've been good *gets looks and goes back to coffee*

C: what's wrong Kaiba? I thought you didn't believe in that 'Santa nonsense because there's no way a man in-

K: okay okay *animated vein pulse appears at temple*

Yu: well Santa doesn't agree with your first statement.

T: but I think Bakura deserves something for turning around-

C: and I got just the thing. *walks to him by the living room entrance* uh…um here Bakura, I got you something

B: *snaps out of daydream and stares at her* um thanks…..i wish you wouldn't be so nervous around me, are you afraid?

C: *blushes like a tomato* oh no no! ..well I hope you like your present. *about to walk away*

E: STOP right there missy! *points above her seeing her confused face*

B: *looks up with a confused face* what's that?

Yu: crap, hey yami...here's another Christmas tradition...go ahead Edina

E: *smirking at Chelsea's face* well…that's a mistletoe…and if a girl and a guy stand under it…they have to *giggle* kiss….on the mouth…..unless they're little kids….

B: *silent 'oh'* *face turns pink*

E: c'mon….you don't want to be a tradition breaker-

J: *snickering* puh-lease..she _wants_ to kiss him…_and_ vice versa….I can tell

Yu: *pushes Chelsea toward Bakura*

C+B: *awkwardly looking at each other while slowly closing in*

T: ugh! Get on with it already!! *C+B kiss for a good 15 seconds*

Tri: Woow! They really got into it huh? *everyone else does a unanimous awwww*

E: and now I pronounce youu-*gets wrapper wad thrown at her face*

C+B: *tomato red faced* *go in a corner so Bakura can open his present*

E: *checks her present pile* ok no coal here *sees a shiny wrapped box that reads 'to Edina from-'* *blushes and glances at Yami who pretends not to notice* *opens present to find a beautiful Egyptian style cartouche/bracelet*

Y: *blushes and clears throat* uh I hope you li-*gets slightly tackle-hugged by E*

E: thank you thank you thank you, that's so sweet and it's so beautiful I love it *all in about one breath*

Y: y-you welcome..-

T: ooohhh yami likes Edina

Y: *glares at her still in a one-armed hug with e*

B: hey pharaoh looks like you got something too-catch *throws a box to y*

Y: *gets out of hug and catches it* *opens to find a box with hieroglyphics on it* *tries to open it*

E: if you solve the riddle on it and enter it on the lid, it..opens *gets looks* *blushes*

Y: *gets a glint in his eyes (a/n he just loves games doesn't he) and smirks for a second* wow thanks Edina…this might prove even more useful to me than you realize-

C: *clears throat and dangles mistletoe above E+Y* heheeee payback's a bitch *evil laugh*

B: *smirks* that's a vey good evil laugh. I'm so proud *c grins at him*

S: aww you two make such a cute pair (E+Y) …c'mon Edina don't break traditions now

K: *looks at serenity with adoring eyes* 'awww she's trying to be mischievous…that's adorable…and she's so cute anyway—wait what the hell? It's a Wheeler I'm thinking about.'

E: *nervous laugh* uh..heh so yeah…

Y: *winks* c'mon I don't bite *steps closer* *starts to close in*

M: yeah let's see the fearless pharaoh kiss the girl he looves *E+Y kiss for a bit*

Y: *when he pulled away and recovered* *quietly* say one more word marik and I sw-

E: *just recovered* what did you say, marik?

Y: *looks at her and marik vigorously nods his head at e*

E: *looks at Yami* d-do you really?

Y: what *face is the reddest shade possible* *yugi quietly rushes to get camera*

E: do you love me?

Y: …well..I-uh…. *exhales* I've loved you for a long time now…but i-

E: *blushes redder than a tomato* I love you too Yami.

C: *after a minute* well kiss her already!

E: shut up chels -*silenced by yami kissing her*

Everyone goes back to opening/giving presents and yugi is snickering evilly knowing he got the whole exchange on camera. (yah evil lil' stinker you)

That's it for now folks. Next chapter we'll have more funny stuff, more confessions and a new character. So stay tuned and don't forget to R 'n' R

Thank,

B&BK


	3. Chapter 3

Hello faithful and new readers. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing!

An explanation for an eternity of wait: College…Double major of music and German. College takes up more time than I thought possible. Over the summer I actually landed a full time job, and I'm still working there now and then. BUT!

A spam of updates is coming your way! I'll have a foot surgery right at the start of my winter break, which is nearly a month long! Since I'll be bed/house ridden for most of the time, I'll finally have ample time to update ALL the stories, hopefully to the point of completion : ) !

Less than a week my readers! And THANK YOU AGAIN!

-Butterfly-aquamaiden28


End file.
